euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Maddy Perez
Madeleine 'Maddy' Perez is a main character in the first season of Euphoria. She is portrayed by Alexa Demie, while her 11-year-old counterpart is portrayed by Keilani Arellanes. Confident, combative Maddy is Nate's on-and-off girlfriend and finds herself bearing the weight of Nate's emotions. Early Life Maddy was born on August 7, 2001. At a young age, she frequently competed in beauty pageants to great success due to her high levels of self-confidence. However, after her mother saw a news report about a pageant coach being arrested as a child molester, she was prohibited from entering any more pageants. Despite initial protests (which involved refusing to eat for a week), Maddy began to realize that she enjoyed "not doing anything" and embraced her lack of desire for a career. While studying the rich women whom her mother worked for as an esthetician, Maddy decided that she wanted to become one of them in order to avoid being trapped in a strained, loveless relationship like her mother and father's. At some point, Maddy entered a relationship with Nate Jacobs. After watching the 1995 film Casino, Maddy began to idolize Sharon Stone's portrayal of Ginger McKenna, a rich showgirl who used her looks and wits to manipulate men into supporting her wealth. With her in mind, Maddy learned how to convince Nate to buy her expensive items by making him feel confident and powerful, partially via sex. She often watched porn to analyze the performers and learn new techniques, although she never gained arousal from doing so. Maddy and Nate's relationship was tumultuous; they took multiple breaks, during which Maddy would often find herself hooking up with other guys including a DJ who said he opened for Calvin Harris, a stockbroker with a family, and a roller rink owner. She disliked Nate's volatile personality and feared that it would lead to him hurting her one day; despite this, she knew she would continue loving him regardless of his actions, a fact that made her "sick to her stomach"."'03 Bonnie and Clyde". Euphoria. Season 1. Episode 5. At some point, she became a cheerleader in the East Highland cheerleading squad, alongside Cassie Howard. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Relationships Nate and Maddy Physical Appearance Maddy has full lips, tan skin, dark brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair, & dark brown eyes. In a manner similar to Jules, her makeup is colorful, but also more structured due to her past as a pageant queen, with her signature winged eyeliner being a staple in her various looks. Appearances Season One (8/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed * And Salt the Earth Behind You Quotes Trivia * In "The Next Episode", Maddy dresses up as Iris "Easy" Steensma from the 1976 film Taxi Drive * Inspiration for Maddy’s jeweled makeup looks stemmed from Nina Simone’s own rhinestone look. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot 73.png S01E01 Pilot 138.png S01E01 Pilot 139.png S01E01 Pilot 152.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters